Diary Tom Alive
by 17Chara
Summary: two and a half years and finaly he was back! This is what could have happened If diary Tom had survived and got back the summer after the triwizard tournament and went to Voldemort
1. free

**Disclaimer **_i do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. The owner is J.K Rowling _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx '**thoughts**'

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**Chapter one: Free**

**Finaly after two and a half years im finaly back! **Tom stretched his arms and legs. he was very tierd and stiff after getting a body back.

He looked down at the body of the wizard he had used to come back. He took the mans wand and cast incendio at the body and then baniched the ashes.

It had taken to long to get this new body he thought as he made his way over to the bed in the room and layed down with a grunt.

it all started two and ahalf years ago in the chamber of secrets.

_memory_

when Tom looked at Potter as he ran in to the tunnel and the basilisk followed the thought that if Potter was lucky to survive him as a baby then he might get lucky again. And destroy him.

So he walked over to his diary and duplicated it and hid the real one behind a pillar in the corner. Then went back quickly to wear he stood before when he herd fotsteps getting closer.

just in case he tought.

when the phionix had just healed Potter's wound and Potter was just going to stab the diary Tom was shocked and relived that he had made the right decition to hide the real diary. Or els he would be dead now.

When Potter stabed the diary tom pretended to be in agony and vaniced back in to the real diary and let the conection break with Ginny.

Then he waited for an hour to come out again with the energy he had colected from Ginny.

He looked around and picked up the diary and then quickly took a secret entrens out of the chamber and to hogsmed. He was fading fast and had just made it to the streets of the town and sliped the diary to an middle aged drunk wizard just before disapering again.

_End of memory_

Then it had taken the man two years to finaly notes the diary and to start and right in it and it took Tom half a year to get the man to open up to him and take his lifeforce.

And that was Tom's last thought as he fell asleep.

End of chapter one

**_This was my first Fanfiction and im Swedish. So im sorry if i spelled somethings wrong._**


	2. get back on track

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**chapter two:**

When I woke up it was sunny outside and i did the tempus charm it was 13.25 the middle of the day. Whitch means that I have been asleep for about 30 hours. I got up and stretched my muscles.

Then i went down to the kitchen of the apartment that the now dead man owned. I checked the refrigerator and freezer and just found freeze pizza and orangejuice. I sighed and took it out and put the pizza on a plate and read the instruction on the backside and then put it in the microwave.

I then took a large glas and filled it with orangejuice took out the plate and cutlery and sat down at the table.

Then an owl came in to deliver the morning mail so i went up got some money on the counter to give the owl and then sat down again to read the profet.

Nothing really intresting exept some bashing on Dumbledore and Potter for some reason. I then went to the sink and took the wand out to clean the dishes.

**I've been like a muggle enough today'** I thought.

I then walked back to the bedroom to get some of the wizards clothes and shrank them to my sise and went to the bathroom to take a leak and a shower.

When I stept in under the water and relaxed i realised how mutch i missed simple things like a shower. To be traped in a diary for so many years you start to miss alot of things.

I steped out of the shower and used a wandles drying spell and then put the clothes on. It was not the best or most comfortable clothes but it would have to do until I've got some new clothes.

I got the wand and stood infront of the mirror and then glamored my eyes brown and then the hair black and lengthend to my shoulders.

then i walked to the chimny put the mans savings in a bag got some floo pouder and said **The leaky cauldron.**And disappeared in green flames.

When i stept out in the pub i went directly into diagon alley. then i first went in to madam malkin's to get some new and more comfortable robes in blacks and greens some with silver details. And some shirts in grey,green,black and blue. pants and shoes in black. I put on a black robe and then left for flourish and blotts.

I went in and started to colect books that will tell me what happen in all the years I was gone. And some other usefull books.

I then made my way to knockturn alley to get a new wand. The wand he had now was an okay wand to use but not the same as having your own wand so i made my way in to a wand shop and it only took a few minutes to get the new wand. The wand was also a yew wand with a pheonix feather core 13,5 inches. This wand was white with black veins al over it.

i then went back to diagon alley to buy some food and some older editions of the daily profet.

**End of chapter two**


	3. Going to the cave

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Pottet or any of the characters._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**Chapter tree:**

It has been a week and I have finaly finished with all of the old profets and some of the books. And it seems like Lord Voldemort is back but fudge does not belive it and slaunders Potter and Dumbledore for it.

Fudge is sutch an incompetent fool and the rest are just sheep that belives everything that the profet dishes out.

But im guessing sins Voldemort just got back a few months ago that he is pulling some strings to keep his return a secret. So that he can recover and come up with plans.

This means that I should try to go to him but first i need a safe line so that he cant just get rid of me or lock me up. I get up and start paising. I have to get ahold of another horcrux. Just have to find one first. well i was gonna put one in the cave.

I started pulling on a new robe and put the glamor on and went out to find a muggle i can bring with me.

I went to muggle London and found a male young male in an alley. i put the imperio curse on him and aparated us to the cliff were the cave is. when we get inside i see a boat and tells the muggme to get in.

I notesed that there was inferi in the water but they felt my magic and left us alone. When we got there I went forward and notesed the potion and the shell. I figured one have to drink the poiton to get the horcrux. So I called the Muggle forward and orderd him to drink it all.

The muggle started to drink and to shake a little. And I got curious so i broke the spell and the muggle started to scream and look around wildly as if seeing somthing that is not there.

I put him under the imperius again and he continued to drink. When the potion was all gone I went forward and did some dignotic spells and then lifted the locket. But I could not feel anything from it. So i open it and read the note that it was a fake and that the real one was gonna be destroyed by a traitor.

But it can not have been destroyed yet or I would have felt it. That was a relife but that means I did all of this and i still dont have a horcrux. I got so angry and the muggle started to wimper as the imperio was broken. I went up to him and puched him in the water and watched as the infiri draged him down. I then got in the boat and went back.

When I got out of the cave it was already starting to get dark. So I decided to go back to the apartment and look for another horcrux tomorrow.

I got back and went straight to bed kicked of my shoes and sighed. **Well that was a waist of time. But atleast I know that one of them is missing and can inform Voldemort. **And then I fell asleep.

**End of chapter tree **


	4. Back to Little Hangleton

**_Disclamer i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** **'thoughts'** **talking** **_parseltongue_**

**Chapter four**

I woke up the next day and got ready. I put on the glamor again and went out to get a muggle. I found a female this time . I then aparate us to us to Little Hangleton.

We walk to the Grunt shack and I can feel my magic. It was easy to go inside sins the place sensed my magic.I found the ring under the rotten flor in a golden box. I made the woman take the ring out and put it on. And it cursed her and she died instantly. The curse would probably kill a wizard that fast. But she was just a muggle.

I took the ring of her and it hummed in my hand. I was sure that it would not curse me to so I put it on my finger. It felt amazing to wear it. The ring hummed as if in agreement. I then got rid of the body and left the shack.

I walked down to the cemetery because I felt my magic strongly there. This must be were Voldemort was resurected. Probably a ritual that requierd a bone from are dear old dad. I walk over to the grave and sneer at it. I never got the chans to kill him. I wonder if Voldemort did it and framed Morfin that went to azkeban like i read about.

I felt Potters magic there too. Its stonger than in the chamber. I shiver a little from that memory.

I then leave Little Hangleton for the hopfully last time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I then go back to the apartment to cook some food and start to plan how I will get to Voldemort.

I made some pasta and meatsause and started to think. **I could just wait somewere and hope I can find a death eater.**

After I hade finished eating my lunch I checked the glamor and left to knockturn alley. I had to wait quite a while before i saw a man with blond hair. That must be a malfoy.

I moved forward to him. He turned around and asked**. Can i help you?**

I said **Can we talk somewere more private About a "snakefriend"? **He looked at me curius and a little wary. And then nodded for me to follow him. We went in to a pub and he got us a table. We eatch orderd a drink and then he put up privacy charms.

**So what do you a meber or thinking about joining? **he asked. **Im an alli of the dark lord and need to meet him as fast as possible. **I said. I dont want to expose who I am to him yet.

He looked thoughtfull and a little unsure. **I have something he really wants and that can not wait. **I said.

**Fine he said there is a meeting tonight at my manor. Can you get there by yourself? **he asked.

**Yes I can. When should I be there? **I asked.

**Be there at seven.**Lucius said. We get up and skake hands and then go our diffrent ways.

**Well this will be intresting** I thought as I went back to the apartment to get ready.

**End of chapter four**


	5. Face to face

Disclamer i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

Chapter five

I checked the mirror and the glamor a last time and then aparate strait in to Malfoymanor. Ive been keyed in the wards sins I visited Abrax Malfoy all thouse years ago. Man im old. I think as I go stand in the corner to wait for the death eaters to arive.

Five minutes the first ones start to aparate in. They look at me a little confused as i am not wearing a mask or deatheather robe. But I pay them no attention and just wait for the meeting to start.

After ten more minutes the room is full of deatheaters. People are still staring at me and then Lucius comes over to me.

Did someone els let you in he asked. I shook my head and said. Im keyed in to the ward. He is about to ask how. But I cut him of and ask. Were should I stand? He thinks and then says that i can stand were I stand sins im not a deatheater. And then he walkes away and takes his place in the front with the rest of the innercircle.

I stand againgst the wallwith my arms crosst and look out over the room. And then the doors open and a figure with a hood walk up to the front and everybody exept me goes down on there knees.

His magic feels amazing and the ring humms in ageement. Then a voise says Rise my loyal followers. And he pulls down the hood and I almost choke on my spit. Dear merlin! What the heck is that! I think as I try to get my self together. I dont know if I should laugh or cry at the sight. Did the ritual go wrong or something. Where is the nose and lips

It's hard to consentraite on the meeting again. Some Deatheaters are giving reports about the ministry and other things. Then when a deatheater is not finnished with his task Voldemort puts him under the cruciatus curse. After half an hour of more crucios. the meeting starts to come to an end.

Im shoked at how much he tortured his deatheaters for almost nothing. Less sane then i hoped for but maybe I can fix that. And the apperens hopfully.

When everyone exept me and the inercircle have left. I see Lucius talking with Voldemort end then come over to me. I will take you to the office follow me.

I know the way. I tell him as we walk out and down the corridor. When we get there i mask the ring and my magic before he knocks.

Enter. A voise says and we walk in. I walk forward and he says. So Lucius tells me you have something I need? He nods to a chair. I sit down end say. Yes it consurns a specific diary. Lucius makes a chocking noise and Voldemort looks more serius now. Lucius leave us! he says and Lucius bows then leaves.

Unmask your magic now. he says.

I take a deap breath and unmask my magic but not the ring. And now the glamor. he says. I can see that he knows who I am. So I drop the glamor and he stands up circles me and checks me over.

It fells weird when he does that but I sitt still and look strait. Then he sits down again and says. I thought you were dead? I look at him and say I could have been. He looks at me and says Explane.

I start telling him about Ginny and The camber of secrets. And he says I thought the Potter brat stabbed the diary? He sees me shiver at the memory.

Paranoya saved me I said. When the basilisk started chasing Potter in the tunnels I started thinking of what Ginny told me about when he survived and destroyed you. I did not want to take any chanses of him killing me I duplicated the diary and hid the real one. Then Potter stabed the fake diary and i pretended to die. And went in to the diary and broke the conection with Ginny. Isaid

If i had not done that I would have been dead. I said then shiverd again.

Interesting continue.He says.

And I continue to tell him about how i came back. He then asks me were i live. I tell himthat I live in the apartment of the wizard that brought me back.

He looks at me and says Your going to live here. I am about to disagree. But he says No arguments! Im about to argue anyway. And he smirkes at me and says. We can't have a fifteen yearold living alone in an apartment can we? I just glare at him and he smirkes again. He calls on an house elf and tells it to go and collect my stuff from the apartment and bring it to his wing at the manor.

Then he turns to me and says Welcome home! And walks out.

End of chapter five


	6. Voldemorts point of view

_disclamer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**Chapter six:**

I woke up to a shift in my magic. But I could not figure out what the cause was. About a week later I felt somebody els rage but it did not feel like the Potter bratts.

Now two days later when I get ready for the meeting I feel that magic again but stronger as if its in the manor. I dont have time to think about that as the meeting will soon begin and I have to take a leek.

When I get in to the meeting room the conection is stronger yet again. I looked out over my followers and notesed a young man or even a teen standing againgst the wall looking board. He must be the person Lucius told me about.

When I told my followers to stand and pulled my hood down I fellt shock and slite panic thoue the link. Then I felt amusment when I started cursing my followers. When the meeting was over and I made my way out of the room I saw Lucius go to the man.

I sat down in the office and waited. Then a few minutes later I felt the magic come closer until it dissapered outside the door. He must have masked his magic. One must be powerfull to do that I mused.

When I heard the knock I said **enter!**

Lucius and the man moved in the room. **Lucius told me you have something i need**I asked curius as he sat down. **Yes it consurns a specific diary** he says. I felt my blood run cold and saw Lucius pale.

**Lucius leave us! **I demand and he quickly leaves the room.

I look at him and say. **Unmask your magic now! **He takes a breath and unmask it.

I feel a little stupid as I realise who is sitting in front of me. **And now the glamor.** I cant help but stand up and start to circle the boy and check him over. I then sit down look at him and say. **I thought you were dead? **He looks at me and say. **I could have been.** I look him in the eye and say.** Explain**

He starts telling me about the chamber and the Weasley girl. Then I say **I thougth the Potter brat stabbed the diary. **I se him shiver at the memory. **Paranoya saved me. **He said. He then told me what he did to survive.

**If I had not done that I would have been dead. **He said shivering again.

**Interesting continue**I said and he continued his story about how he came back and how long it took.

I then ask him where he lives now. And he tells me he lives In the apartment of the wizard he used to come back._"**That wont do". **_I think and look at him then say. **Your going to live here. **I can see that he is about to disagree. So I say **No arguments! **

He Is about to argue anyway so I smirk at him and say. **We cant have a fifteen yearold living in an apartment alone by himself can we? **I can see that he is fuming as he glares at me. I smirk back and call an houseelf to get his stuff from the apartment. I then stand up and is about to leave the room when i turn around and say. **Welcome home! **Then I walk out leaving a angry teen behind.

**End of chapter six**


	7. Out in the rain

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**Chapter seven**

stay in the office for half an hour to try to calm down. When I see a window crack a little I stand up and storm out of the office. I go down the manor and scare the death eaters that are still in the manor.

I go out in the garden and sit down under a tree very far from the manor. When I finaly calm down I start thinking about what I should do now. Then a houseelf pop out and says that my room is ready. I snap and throw a hex its way It sweals then pops away.

when two deatheaters come by about an hour later looks at me and say. **Who are you and what are you doing here. **I snap again but this time i curse them both until they start bleading and screaming. They then hurry to get back to the manor. I can feel the ring trying to calm me down. I lay against the tree and close my eyes.

_Voldemorts pov:_I go back to the office when I feel the boy leaving. It is heavy with magic in there and I can se a cracked window. I shake my head and sit down to do my paper work. **_"He can have a moment to calm down"._**When the houseelf that got the boys stuff pops in bleading a little and say that the boys room is finnished. I shake my head again and tell it to go treat its wound. I then continue to work for an hour till I hear a knock. When I see Lucius and two badly hurt deatheaters come in I looked at them with a look that says EXPLAIN!

Lucius then say. **My lord these two tells me they were out in the garden and was cursed by a mere boy. **I turn to the hurt deatheaters and one of them says a little shaky. **We were walking around when we notised the boy sitting againgst a tree. We went up to him and asked who he was. He then snaped and cursed us!**I sigh yet again and say **The boy is a guest of mine we are relatives you could say. **They look at me a little shocked but then with understanding. The other hurt man said **I thought the magic felt familiar! **I say **I will talk with him about this later when he calms down. Lucius get them down to the infermery to get healed. **The deatheaters bow and then leave the office. I get back to my paper work again.

When one more hour has gone by I stand up and stretch and look out the window it is already dark and it is raining. But the teen is still out there.

I walk down the manor and tells a houseelf to have dinner for two ready in the smaler dining room. I then put on a warm robe and hold another under mine. I walk out in the rain and go to where the teen should be.

He is laying againgst the tree with his eyes closed. he is totally soked and probably cold. **Are you trying to get sick?** I ask him.

He ignores me and does not even open his eyes. I sigh and walk up to him to drop the robe on him.

He then open his eyes to look at me and the robe but stays quiet and does not move to put on the robe. I take the robe again and pull him into a sitting position and put on the robe. He glares at me and I can see that he is embarest.

I stand up and look down at him then say. **Are you going to come inside now or do I have to carry you like a child to? **

He glares at me with a look that say you wouldent dare. I smirk and move forward and lift him. He starts to struggle but I am stronger. And keeps him in my hold. I can see that he blushes and i smirk.

**End of chapter seven**


	8. In the manor

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**Chapter eight**

It was dark and started to rain. I sighed and thought about how much I missed the rain. I shiverd a little from the cold but I kind of liked it. You dont feel things like that in the diary.

I hear when Voldemort comes close to me and ask **Are you trying to get a cold? **I ignored him and relaxed in the rain. When I felt the robe on my lap I open my eyes to look at it and him. I dont move put it on. He then pulls me to a sitting position and puts on the robe for me.

I feel angry and ashamed when he does that. I started to glare at him again. He says **Are you gonna come inside now or am I going to have to carry you like a child**** to?**

I looked at him with a look that said you wouldent dare! He was quick to move forward and lift me up. I started to struggle. I was technicaly the same age as him and not a child. But he was stronger and put me on his hip and started to walk to the manor. I feelt my face go to a deep red.

When we came inside I was hoping that he would put me down. But no such luck. We went up to what I guess is his wing of the manor. I felt as we went trough the wards. He went in to his room and sat me down on the bed.

I glare at the floor and hear him walking around. I look up and see him going in to a wardrobe. he came back out dressed in new robes and held clothes in his hands.

**Go to the bathroom and take of the wet clothes** he says. I stood up and went to get the clothes. He smirks ans say **Do you need any help? **I quicklytook the clothes from him and left for the bathroom.

I take of my clothes and he knocks on the door and tells me I should take a quick shower. For ones I do as he said and takes a shower. When I step out and look at the clothes I notes that they are not mine. I sigh and put them on. As I thought they are to big for me. And he made it so that I cant shrink them for myself.

I walk out of the bathroom and see that Voldemort is reading a book on his bed. He looks up and smirk at me as he watches the way to big clothes. **Do you need help now? **he asks.

I nod staring at the floor. **A verbal respons would be appreciated. **he says. I growl **Yes I do! **

**Thats a good boy! **he says as he stands up. I glare hard at him. He puts away the book and asks me to come forward. I step closer and he takes out his wand and shrinks the clothes. Then takes out a robe he also shrinks and put on me himself.

He then backs away and smile at me. He turns around makes a follow me motion and walk out. I walk behind him down the hall. we end up in the smal dining room. He walks to the end at the tabel and sits down. Then motions for me to sit on his right. I walk and sit down and thats when food pops out.

we both eat in silens for a while until I sneeze and he chuckles. **You got a cold I see **he said. He gives me paper and I blow my nose. **Worth it **I say and he looks at me and says **What would make that worth it?**

**I have not seen or been in rain for about fifty somthing years. You dont really feel stuff in the diary **I said.

He hums and looks at me. Then i think about something. **By the way the locket is missing** I say. He turns to me and says **What how do you know that! **I curse my self for not thinking for a good respons.

But he seems to get what I did. whitch is not weird sins we are technecly the same person. **With one do you have**he says. I unmask the ring and show it. He smirks and say **It feels nice does it not? **I role my eyes and nod.

We finnish eating and then we go in to his office. He takes out a penivice. I take out the memory of the two trips and put them in. We both watch the memorys. He seems angry about the locket but then amused when I pushed the muggle in the water. In the other memory he asked why I went to the graveyard.

**I felt our magic and Potters there and guessed that you were resurected there. **He nods and when I sneer at the grave of our father I asked. **Did you kill him? And if you did why?**

He turns to me and tells me about when he killed him and why. I feel very angry and jelous that I could not kill the bastard. We then leave the memory and he says he knows who might have the locket.

**End of chapter eight**


	9. Food father and painting

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **'thoughts'**

**talking** **_"parseltongue"_**

**Chapter nine**

Voldemorts pov:

I tell him I might know who has the locket. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I told him about when I hid the locket and that the black houseelf probably took it.

I notesed that he plays with the ring without notesing it. I smile at that and start to plan how to get the locket back I tell him that He can go if he wants. He leaves and I continue to work.

Toms pov:

I walk out of the office and go in to the library. I take out a book and sit down on a coutch. A few minutes later I hear a sound and see Nagini slither inside and up on the coutch.

"**_Hello Nagini_** I said. She says "**_Hello umm... what should I call you?"_** I think for a little then say **_You can call me Tom to make it simple"._** I lay down on the couch so she can slither up and lay on me. Okey Tom she says as I continue reading and start petting her.

Voldemorts pov:

I finnish the work and cast a tempus its about 2.am already. I walk out of the office and try too feel where the teen is. I walk in to the library and cant stop the smile that breaks out at the sight. The teen is laying on the coutch sleeping with Nagini over him and a book on the floor.

I walk over and pick up the book and puts it back on a shelf. then I go back to the boy on the coutch and brush my fringers through his hair. He leens in to the toutch as we have both been affection starved in our childhood.

Nagini wakes up and says "**_Master?_****_I need to get the boy to his bed_** "I anser. She sliters down carfully not to wake him. I walk up to the teen and lift him carfully bridal style. He puts his head on my shoulder and holds my robe. I smile at the cutness and walk out. "**_You will protect him right?_** " Nagini asks. "**_Always"_** I answer at I puts him down on his bed.

I pets his hair again and Nagini slithers up un the bed and lays around the boy. **_"Wonder if this is like to have a son?" _**I think as I watch him for a while before I go to my room infront of this one to sleep.

_Toms pov:_

I wake up in a unfamiliar room with Nagini around me. I guess that this is my room. And surprise surprise It's slytherin coloured. I get up and pulls out some of my clothes and head for the shower.

Nagini slithers in and lay on the floor outside of the shower. "**_How did we get to my room last night?_ **"I asked her. "**_Master caried you here_** "she says as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I shake my head and finish with the shower. I put on my robes and go down to the kitchen.

when I get there I glare at the houseelfs until they squeak and pop away. then I start cooking.

When I was in the diary and had nothing more interesting to read I started to read cookbooks. I started to like the idea of cooking. I was already good at potions so why not. I have not had that much time with practical work. But sins im good at the teoretical work it should be fine.

I started making pancakes scrambled eggs and bacon. I made wipcream and took out the jam. I did not even notise Voldemort at the door watching.

_Voldemorts pov:_I got up and took a shower put on robes. I then went to Tom room to wake him up. But I only found Nagini on the bed. **_Where is Tom_**I asked her. **_He left about an hour ago_** she said. I walk out of his room and start looking in the library,garden,office and the dining room. Then finaly the kitchen where I see him making food. I stand in the doorway watching for a while. Then I say **_"Your up early"._**

He jumps a little and turns around. **_I useually am_** he answer. He puts up the food and take it out to the dining room.

**_"How did you get the houseelfs to leave?"_** I asked. He smirked and said **_"I glared at them"._** I laugh and say **_"We do have a scary glare"_**

he smiled and said**_"Indeed"_**. He then sat down and asked **Do you want some? Or are you going to have somthing els?**

**I will try some but I dont have a specific intresst in cooking. So why do you?** I ask.

He starts eating and the ansers **You get board easly in about fifty years in isolation.** He shrugs. We both continue eating.

**There will be a meeting today and I will have to introduce you **I said. **Okey** he answer.** I will introduce you as my son...** I said looking at Tom.

He seems to be thinking about it and then nods. **It is the most logic answer. And almost true. **Hi smirks. I raise an hairless eyebrow **How is that?****Well you created me but instead of being with someone you killed someone and did a ritual. **he ansers. I nod and say **You can call me father or whatever you want then.** **Okey father...** He says unsure.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Toms pov:_I was walking around the manor thinking about my "father"when I notesed a painting that lookt like an Elder Abraxas Malfoy. I was just gonna walk away when Lucius that was talking with the painting notesed me.

As I walked forward and he asked what my name was Abraxas Said **Tom! **in a shocked voise.

**Nice too see you again Abraxas.** I said looking at him. He continued to gape at me and said **H...how?! **I was about to anwser when I heard a voise say. **There you are Tom. I was looking for you.**I turn around smirked and said **Hello father! **I hear Abraxas choke. Father lays a hand on my shoulder and says **Hello Abraxas my old friend. You remember my son?**He nods** of course my lord. He has grown alot sins I last saw him. He looks just like ... you****Indeed my son does... But we have a meeting to get ready for so if you exuse us Abraxas Lucius. **Dad says.

**My lord **they say together. We walk away and I say **_Well that was fun!_** My father snorts and shakes his head. We walk in to **are** wing in the manor and get ready for the meeting.

**'Time to terrorise some deatheaters'. **I think cuckling to myself.

**End of chapter nine**


	10. The meeting and the locket

Disclaimer i do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. The owner is J.K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**'****thoughts'**

**talking** "**_parseltongue_**"

Chapter: **ten**

I separate from father and go in my room to change for the meeting. The wardrobe is now full of expensive clothes and I shake my head at my fathers antics.

I pull out a nice darkgreen robe with a hood and dark dragonhide boots. After a quick shower I put the robe on and walk over to a mirror. I hear the door open but just ignore it and watch myself in the mirror

I see him in the mirror moving to stamd next to me. I feel the hand he lay on my shoulder and unconsciously lean in to the toutch. I could feel his affection for me and it was weird but nice. We have not have affection in our life so it was amazing to resive it now. But I would never admit to that outloud.

_Voldemort's pov_

I walk in to my room and pull out a black and green robe and then i shower. When I come out from the shower and finnish dressing I walk over to my sons room and see him standing infront of a mirror. I smile at the sight and walk up next to him. I look at myself in the mirror and feel a little bit desturbed by my apperens. I will have to look for a way to get my old look back I think as I put a hand on his shoulder. Tom leans in to the toutch and I have to fight the urge to smile.

**It's time to head down to the meeting now**I say and he nods and we leave the room heading down to the meeting room.

We walk quietly down the hall to the meetingroom and wait outside till the deatheaters arive. I magicly puch the doors open and we walk to the front.

I can feel Tom's amusment over the dramatic entrens. I walk to the front and sit down. I then turn to my followers and start the meeting.

**My loyal follower what do you have too report? **I ask and the meeting starts. Lucius reports on the department of mystery mission and then on. Then the door opens again and Tom walks in. He looks very calm and bord and goes to stand in the front.

I am amused by his antics and pretend that nothing happend.

**Tom's pov:**

I see my father go in to the meetingroom but I stay outside. I want to make my own entrans and mess with the deatheaters. I call on a houseelf and ask them for an apple i put in a pocket.

I then wait a few minutes and then open the doors loudly and walk in in a calm but board manner to the front. I can feel people staring and my fathers amusment. I mentaly grin.

I start tapping my foot and can see that people either look at me a little anoyed or scared at father. But he ignores it and continues to lisen to the raports. I then pull out the apple and start to eat it loudly. I can feel people getting angry and my father trying not to react.

I then sneaze and my father says** Bless you! **with a sneer. I look up at him and say **thanks mate! **And then a deatheater cracks and pulls out his wand.

He sends a nasty curse at me but i duck.

**You will respect our lord boy!** he says. And I turn to father and say. **I mean thanks my lord.**

The death eater still looks angry and like he wants to curse me into oblivian. I ignore him and start to eat again. Father continues the meeting as if nothing happend and I yawn and then walk forward to sit down on a step under my father.

He looks at me for a quick moment then ignores me. The same death eater from before now looks pissed and yells. **I challange ****you to a duel to make you learn respect boy! **

I turn to father and he smirks and nods. I stand up and people clear the floor and I stand a few meters from the death eater. Lucius walks to the middle and gives us the rules.

**No killing and the duel ends when one has fainted, cant continue or when our lord says its over! **He then backs away.

I give the death eater a bow and the duel begins. He starts of by sending a nasty cutting curse at me that i side step easly. he then shoots many curses at me that i eater sidestep flick away or sheld. I then cast silent curses back at him quickly and he has a hard time moving out of the way of them all. He then falls to the floor screaming as my cutting curse gives him a wound and my cruciatus curse hit him.

My Father then stops the duel and I look around at the shocked faces.

**_Voldemorts pov:_**

When Tom first ducks from the curse after his comment to me I feel angry but he ignores him and says **I mean thank you my lord.** It feels weird and wrong hearing that from Tom but I continue with the meeting.

he then sits down on a step under me and the same death eater challenges him to a duel. I smirk and then nod and everyone moves to give them room.

When the duel begins I watch as the death eater throwes a curse that Tom sidesteps and then continues to avoid curses. Then he starts throwing silent curses back that finaly hit the death eater that falls screaming to the floor.

I hold up my hand and Tom stops. He looks around the shocked faces then walks up to me. I take out my wand and make a seat for him next to me. I then look out at my even more shocked death eaters and say. **I would like to introduce you all to my son! **Everybody exept Lucius gasps and then bow to him. I then turn to the hurt deatheater still on the floor and say. **Let that be a lesson for all of you of what my son can do!**

I then dissmiss everybody exept the inner circle. I turn to them and then say**. Bella come forward. **She walks up then bows to me and then tom and say **My lord, young lord. **Tom looks amused and I say to her.

**Bella can you call on regulus old house elf?** She looks confused and then say_. _**Ofcourse my lord. Kreatcher! **The elf then pops in and looks around scared until he sees Bellatrix. **Misstress Bellatrix call Kreatcher! **She turns to me and I tell her to order him to get the locket.

The elf looks paniced but do as the says and pops back with the locket then dissapers. She hands it to me and I hold it for a while. It feels amazing then I put it around Toms neck and he gasps. I then turn and thank Bella before dissmissing them all.

Tom and I walk out of the meeting room and to my office. I take back the locket and then turn and say that he can go and do whatever he wants and he leaves. I start preparing for the ritual to reabsorb the locket. It takes me a long time and then I take a break to eat dinner with my son.

and then I start the ritual it was quite painful but when I go to the mirror I see an older version of my old face. i look to be around 30 years old. I run my hand threw my hair and smile. I can also feel that most of my sanity is back now. It had started coming back when Tom came hear but now its much better.

I walk to my room and fall asleep fast

Endofchapter:**_ ten_**


	11. New old face

Disclaimer i do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. The owner is J.K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**'_thoughts_**'

**talking** **"parseltongue"**

Chapter: eleven

I woke up in my room with a headake and gronws. I then call a houseelf for a potion.

When I start to feel better I make my way down to the kitchen. The houseelfs left as soon as they saw me coming in. I gave a satesfied smirk and then start to make breakfast.

I then take the food to my room and eat on the bed because I can. Nagini slithers into the room and up on the bed. **_" Why are you eating the food on your bed?"_** she askes. I was just gonna anser her when.

**_"Thats something I would also like to know!" _**a voise says from the doorway. I turn around and almost choke on my toast when I see Father.

He looks amused and says **"_You look like you have seen a ghost." _**I shake my head at him then grinns and say **_" So when did you drop the snakeface?"_**He fake glares at me and say **_"Brat."_**

I huff and look offended then turn my back on him and start to talk to Nagini. He walks over and ruffles my hair and tells me that he is gonna have a meeting with Lucius in his office. **"****Say hi to Lucy from me!**" I say before he walks away. I can hear him laughing a bit before I continue to talk to Nagini.

**Voldemorts pov:**

I chuckle as I walk away to my office. I get inside and check the time. Lucius will arive in a few minutes. I sit back in my chair and start on my paperwork. **' Who would have thought that dark lords have this much paperwork!'** I think with a chuckle.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. **Enter! **I say and Lucy ... I mean Lucius walks in and bows. I tell him to sit down and when he stands up and looks at me he starts gaping like a fish. I hide my amusment and ask **Is there something on my face?** He quickly fixed his mask and say. **No my lord I was merly surprised that you got your old body back. **I nod and he finally sits down.

**I understand Lucius my son almost choked when he saw me. And then had the guts to ask when I got rid of the "Snakeface" he refered to my other look with. **I say and Lucius nods shocked and we get in to the meeting.

**I want you to go to the ministry and Make papers for a Lord Marvolo Slytherin that will soon join the wizengamot. And then the paper work for his son and heir Thomas Marvolo Slytherin. **I tell Lucius and his eyes goes wide and then he nods with a determend face. **It will be done my lord **He says. We finish the meeting half an hour later and I continue with my paper work until lunch. I then walk to where I can feel my son.

I find him out in the garden on a blanket with Nagini. They both are laying in the sun. I sumon a camera and take a picture of them. And then I walk over to them and say. **_"It's time for lunch"_**

Tom sits up and stretches. **_"Can we eat out here?__"_** he askes me and I call on a house elf for the lunch and then sit down on the blanket. Tom smiles at me and I smile back. The food then arives and we start talking about our day and I then tell him **We will need to go to diagon ally tomorrow and get some more clothes and stop by gringotts. **He just nods and then swallows the food he was eating. Nagini started chasing a mouse she saw in some bushes.

When he is done with his food he lays down again. I take a moment to really look at him. I know that we are tecnically the same age. But Tom acts as a teen and even younger sometimes. I guess that is a sideffect of being trapped in a diary for so long.

So even thou we are the same age he still looks and acts like a teen mentally. So I will treat him like a teen.

He seems to mostly want to do stuff that will amuse him. Like at the meeting the other night. I would not have behaved like that when I was fifteen. But I did find it amusing that he could rile up my followes so easy.

I then finnish my food and summon a book. I sit a bit closer to him and pulls him so that his head lays on my lap. He looks at me starteld for a moment. I then start running one of my hands thou his hair. He closes his eyes and sighs while start to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finnish my book I look down at my sons peacefully sleeping face. I smile down at him. He looks so carefree. I then carefully lifts his head of my lap and stand up. I bend down and pick him up and start moving him back to his room.

Ones I close his door I call on a houself to cleen up in the garden. Then I walk to my office to do some more paperwork until I wake Tom for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toms pov:

I woke up to somebody running a hand in my hair and cwlling my name. I slowly open my eyes and look at my father.

He smiles and says **It's time for dinner.**

I sit up and stretch on the bed as I hear him give small laugh. I look up at him and ask **what?**

He smiles and says **Nothing! **then he says **We will be dining with the Malfoys today.**

I nod and then go up to get a shower. **_'This will be intresting!'_**


End file.
